


Through Glasses Darkly

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Laurent reclasses into a Sorcerer. Noire can't stop thinking about it. (Or: Despite both being quite book smart, Noire and Laurent are intensely stupid about their feelings about each other.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Through Glasses Darkly  
> Series: Fire Emblem: Awakening  
> Character/Pairing: Laurent/Noire, background hinted Kjelle/Severa   
> Rating: PG-13  
> Word count: 5211  
> Summary: Laurent reclasses into a Sorcerer. Noire can't stop thinking about it. (Or: Despite both being quite book smart, Noire and Laurent are intensely stupid about their feelings about each other.)  
> Author's note: [Laurent](http://yourunderwaterskies.tumblr.com/post/105813282538/t1mco-the-dark-mage-sorcerer-outfits-tho-dont) [as ](http://yourunderwaterskies.tumblr.com/post/105813181153/dualsupport-from-twitter-the-reclass-theme)[dark](https://yourunderwaterskies.tumblr.com/post/178509103908/frothystars-fea-dump-these-are-actually-all-art) [ mage ](https://yourunderwaterskies.tumblr.com/post/178479915302/junknzoup-i-have-no-shame-dark-mage-laurent). [though](http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140329122408/fireemblem/images/f/fd/FE13_Dark_Mage_%28Laurent%29.png). 
> 
> Laurent's father is Vaike, for ahem, plot (?) reasons. (I wish my Vaike!Laurent had turned out this buff and awesome.) Noire's father is Henry, for maximum dark mage (except both Henry and Tharja are lusting after Robin too and want Robin/Tharja/Henry to happen.) Severa's dad is Gregor, Kjelle's is Stahl. There is also background Kjelle/Severa. 

Noire _gaped_ , then quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She still couldn't quite quell a startled gasp as he walked by. Of course, she'd known that Laurent had been training at an exponential rate, constantly training until he'd reached his peak as a Sage, but she had never expected to suddenly see him in the filmy garb of a Sorcerer. 

_A Sorcerer? He was a Sorcerer now?!_

Laurent's long, dark and sheer robes fell caught in the wind. Her eyes widened as he walked on, with a nod towards her. He stopped to write some notes within a notebook.

Noire blinked and rubbed at her eyes. _What on earth had just happened?_ Noire felt like she'd been hit with an arrow, the shock was so great. And worst of all this shouldn't surprise her, of all people. She'd been _raised_ with dark mages. Of course, papa dressed a little differently, with a necklace of raven wings and gold coins, and a shirt which was thicker, and not quite so transparent. They'd been cloistered away; most of her mother's family had died before the Risen took over, but she'd still met some of her Plegian relatives, some of the few in that country not associated with the Grimleal.

She could see his chest right through the filmy material, and even his _nipples._ As he lifted up his arm, and tightened his arm, she could see that his biceps were surprisingly toned. In fact, all of him was toned, taut, even down to his thighs--he'd been very thorough in his training with his father. As he turned, she could even see his broad expanse of back and...lower, where his tight shortclothes were easily seen. She flushed bright and jerked her gaze away. Who had ever thought to create such a accursed outfit? Oh, her cheeks burned as her mind searched for answers she couldn't find. It'd all been so simple when he'd been a Sage. She didn't question that she thought he was handsome because who wouldn't? And she wouldn't linger on it long because there was no chance somebody like him would ever think that way about her.

So she could just focus on barely hanging on while fighting this war, and trying to save their time.

Her cheeks burned with such heat. She had a fever? She had a been in the sun too long and grown dizzy with heat sickness? Logic surely dictated that of everyone, she would never react like this to the garb of a dark mage, and yet, logic failed her. As did words.

His brow furrowed, and he looked up from the dark magic tome. "You keep staring, is something the matter?"

Of course Laurent would notice. He was fastidious to a fault, and far too intelligent to be oblivious to something so obvious. She jerked her gaze away to hide her blush.

"What? N-no, there was just---- _a bug._ There was a bug on your shoulder. I wanted to warn you but um, it flew away before I could."

"Ah, I see," he said softly. "Then you have my thanks, even if it flew away before you could speak. Though I must ask, what kind? I felt no sting, but still I must wonder if it something dangerous that I should seek anti-venom properties for."

"No! Not at all! It was nothing b-but a ladybug. A little red ladybug."

She glanced away from his gaze sheepishly. "It was nothing, I suppose."

"No harm done," Laurent said softly. He smiled at her so gently that it made her face feel even more filled with head.

He looked to his shoulders, which were surprisingly broad. She supposed with Vaike as a father, it shouldn't be a surprise. Even for a mage he had been unceasing even in physical training. 

Really, he was stronger than any mage she'd seen. It was simply under his robes she hadn't noticed. Noire had never particularly thought to herself _Under those robes does Laurent have abs so defined that he could rival Kjelle?_

Today she got the answer to a question she'd never asked, or even thought of, until now.

"Was there something you needed to ask me?"

She was doing it again. She was staring. And when she tried to figure out _why_ , her mind got distracted again by that flowing filmy material, and his body...did he have a different aura now? Was he already affected by _curses?!_

"I-I have something I have to do. Right now, right this minute!"

His voice was filled with alarm. "Noire--is something the matter? Should I sound the alarm that we are being attacked?"

"No! I need to....check my bow!"

With a flurry of excuses, Noire rushed off. She rushed through the camp--and no one even gave her a second glace, after all, she was always cupped cold water from a nearby trough and splashed it on her face. 

_I-It's just the heat,_ she thought to herself. But her cheeks grew hot again at the memory of Laurent. _I-I'll be fine. I just need to cool off. Then everything will be back to normal... He'll stop this foolishness and become a Sage again, and everything will be right... I hope._

*

Rows of tents and makeshift practice dummies surrounded her, as the bustle of camp passed by, all focused on their tasks. Noire attempted to focus on her own task, with little success. She checked the string on her bow, to ensure its tautness. Laurent had reminded her this, and reminded her to eat, and not to work too hard. In truth, it seemed he was always at her shoulder, finding fault in every action and reminding her to do better. Take better care of herself, not be harmed in battle, sleep more. If only it were so easy! She'd been doing her best not to explode on him, because he was the last person she wanted to think poorly of her. 

Her fingers traced the string of the bow. He was so smart, and capable. He kept their entire band together, and helped form the plans which kept them from losing, even when the odds had been so stacked against them. And even though she was a mess, she wanted him to like her. So she bit her tongue to keep her other side from ruining all that.

"Noire? If I may have a moment, I'd like to speak with you."

Noire let out a little cry of surprise, and nearly dropped her bow.

He lifted one eyebrow. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

She clutched the bow tighter to her chest. "I didn't see you there," she said.

"My apologies."

Even though she liked almost everything about him, rage spilled forth from her other side. What was it this time? How dare he be so distractingly handsome? How dare he take the dark path of magic, what fool would willingly put themselves near curses? How dare he bring up these confusing feelings up within her?

She pushed it down. She wouldn't let that side of her come out around him. She wouldn't, she wouldn't...

As he turned, she found even more reason to blush: the back was entirely sheer, and the more she saw of her body, the more she felt that mysterious heat she couldn't explain. 

The day was cloudy, even chilly. She couldn't blame heat sickness this time.

Again, he lifted his arm, and tightened it a moment, waiting for her response. Was it related to some magic stance she didn't know? 

Noire stared down at her bow. Laurent was so astute, he'd surely figure out what she was thinking, even if Noire couldn't figure it out herself. And that thought was a little grain of sand, rubbing in her mind, that growing annoyance that showed her other side would burst forth and ruin everything. 

No. She couldn't...

His hand rested upon a purple tome she knew all too well.

"Firstly, I wished to commend you for being devoted to checking your bow, as I had asked. It is a comfort that you will be safer in battle. If you need, I will remind you before every battle."

Noire glanced away. Her other side simmered below with the slight pang of annoyance. "Mmm..." 

"And furthermore, this is what I came to ask--Mother once said that dark magic contained many curious properties, such as being able to heal, scry, and speak to the departed. I wanted to confirm this with someone who would know best."

Noire clutched her bow even tighter, so much that she was surprised it did not break. There was nothing she wanted to talk about less than dark magic. It made her feel more and more tightly wound. 

Noire had begun to twitch from the effort of keeping composure now. "Not everyone can be a d-dark mage. Only if your blood is pure enough..." Noire said softly.

"My grandmother's grandmother hailed from Plegia," Laurent replied. "A refugee from the Grimleal, I believe. My mother's genealogy is that of many mages, until my father. Each sought to better refine their craft and knowledge. It is only now that I return to those roots and find new knowledge. I believe this should be a boon within wizard fights."

She couldn't quite follow what this had to do with her. Why would he speak of his family tree in the middle of the day, when she had her bow to attend to? At times, she couldn't understand what he was thinking. And wizard fights? Why was he suddenly speaking about how her papa said he met and married her mother?

He ran his fingers over the tome. "It seems there is far more the curses than I could ever imagine. It's deliciously challenging. I hadn't expected it to be that different from anima magic."

"Curses?!"

"The thought of healing through dark magic isn't unprecedented. My mother is joining me in studying the use of toxins as medicine in recent times. It's a fascinating subject."

Dread gripped her heart. He was in too deep, much too deep. Horrifying memories bubbled up. The Grimleal bringing their sacrifices to the table. Some were so corrupted with dark magic that they resembled the Risen themselves, with rotted flesh and broken bones.

"N-No! It's horrible! Please be careful...Dark mages get horrible blowback, even experienced ones! It's very dangerous, especially to someone who wasn't raised in it!"

Laurent titled his head, and murmured _how curious..._ Like many things about Laurent, she couldn't begin to figure out what he meant.

"I would never use someone as a subject without their consent. In truth, I've considered using myself as a test subject. Yes, the cure staff to ward off the potential damage causes an extra deficit, but it is a price I am willing to pay for such knowledge and skill. And future wizard fights."

Noire gasped. "Using yourself as a test subject? P-Poisoning yourself for what? That is..."

"Oh, not poisoning. Other, milder things," he said. And it was so conversational, and so obvious he had never felt the bite of dark magic lingering on under his skin and had no idea what dark forces he was so idly toying with.

Noire grimaced. Her grip on her bow began to shudder. She couldn't hold it back any longer. Her other side came forth in a burst of fury.

"FOOLISH FOOL! YOU TREAD IN WATERS THAT WILL DESTROY YOU! IF YOU WISH FOR DESTRUCTION THAT MUCH, I WILL GLADLY GIVE IT TO YOU!"

Laurent blushed deep with wide-eyed gaze which was what? Awe? Shock? The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. Still, she couldn't stop as she screamed and derided at him for his constant checking in on her, like some fussy mother hen, his callous, self-righteous gaze--constantly judging all those he met as not enough, and even that he dared be so handsome and appealing and unattainable and yet. Though it all, he blushed and gave faint, pleading protests that he had merely been looking out for her. It didn't stop her other side's rage. She bellowed until her rage was spent, and when it was done, Noire was left with nothing but the broken pieces.

When she was finally finished, she gasped for breath. "O-Oh...I'm..."

He did not meet her eyes. "I...apologize. I must be going..."

She couldn't bear to watch him leave.

Oh, she'd ruined everything. Noire hung her head. She shouldn't known that she couldn't keep her other side hidden forever. It was a fool's errand. Surely he'd heard of it before, Laurent kept an eye on everyone in the army. He would've known about how she lost control. But, oh, she'd wanted to keep this pristine for a little while longer. Because now that it was gone, all she wanted him to be here again, even if he was telling her to check her bow again and be careful on the battlefield, and to be sure she ate.

*

 

Severa and Kjelle chatted after a long spar. The sun shone down on Kjelle's purple armor, enough to nearly blind Noire. Severa had managed to keep her surprisingly fashionable, sleek clothes pristine, even through the dust of training. As they spoke, Severa kept putting her fingers through her red hair.

As much as it felt like she was intruding on something more, and the faint knowledge of the tension between those two seen in peripheral, Noire kept firing at targets. 

Each hit would lesson the pressure in her mind and maybe if she practiced enough, her other side wouldn't burst forth today and ruin anything else. 

As Laurent passed by, and nodded at each of them in turn. This time, he had no comments to make. As he came to her, his gaze went to the ground, with flushed cheeks as he left.

Noire's again felt that rush, that blush as he went by. She almost wished he'd tell her to take better care of her bow. She buried her face behind her bow. Of course, he'd want nothing to do with her now that she completely exploded on him. She should've known that she'd go and ruin everything in the end. 

It was all becoming clearer. Of course she thought about Laurent constantly because she feared for him, that he would step too far in the dark path. That was obviously the only reason. But oh, now that she'd exploded on him, how was she supposed to him? He would surely avoid her, and even might ignore her warnings.

She let out a sigh and began to check her bow. She'd trained so much, she'd have to grab another one from the armory soon. Maybe she'd see him there. He often organized the convoy. Noire squished down that hope before it became something more.

"I can't believe we didn't get a lecture from Professor Egghead over there," Severa said.

"Feh, as if I don't know how to care for my own spear," Kjelle said. Kjelle rolled her eyes heavenward at that. Nobody in the entire army cared more for their armor and weapons more than Kjelle, after all. Often, right after meals, she'd completely leave to do hours of training, then preparation for the next battle.

So that confirmed it. He likely checked everyone. Him hanging about her only meant that she was weaker than everyone else, not special to him. Really, that very thought was preposterous...

She knew it, and hadn't really believed, yet....

They continued on with their conversation.

"His latest thing is 'correcting stances.' He's probably never even lifted a sword in his life, and now he's telling me the 'optimal' way to swing one?"

Noire looked away. Even if parts of his brought forth her other side, he still wasn't that bad. Yes, he was frank, even to the point of being somewhat callous at times, and his comments made her other sight want to ignite on sight, it was really based on kindness and concern about the entire group. She kept rubbing over her bow, over and over. She never thought she'd welcome a lecture, but it'd been days since he'd talked to her. Even if she knew he was just watching over the entire army, at least he'd be paying attention to her again. Even if it was meaningless to him.

Severa tossed her red hair indignantly. "Don't tell me you're _afraid_ of him, Noire. The only thing he could do was _bore_ us to death," Severa said. 

Kjelle chuckled beside her. "Really, he's a _mage_. You could probably just scoop him right up and carry him away."

"A weirdo like him would probably _like_ that," Severa said.

"He's surprisingly strong," Noire said softly. She remembered the first time she'd seen his Sorcerer robes, and everything it'd revealed. She blushed deeply at the memory.

" _For a mage_. I'd like to see him lift even a bronze spear without falling over," Kjelle said.

Severa smirked at her remark.

These days they'd grown closer, constant sparring partners both in bickering and on the training field. Noire could sense some kind of different energy between the two of them. She couldn't even begin to know the words to explain it.

Kjelle brushed back her dark hair, and smirked. "He should take it to the battlefield instead. Go and Lecture the Risen about taking care of their weapons until they ran on any spear they could find to escape it."

Noire could feel her other side below the surface. Two sides were shifting, so different. Part of her wanted to defend him. He was just keeping them safe, and working so hard at that. Keeping them from dying was not worthy of mockery. The other side thought _Maybe Laurent would know, since he knew everything. Always lingering over people's shoulders, telling them what to do, with such a condescending, callous gaze. As if he thinks he's better than everyone._

She forced her thoughts to shift away from that, before her other side could whisper _I will wipe that smug, self-satisfied smirk off his face and make him cower at my boots._

Before that side could spring free and grasp control away and ruin anything else in her life.

"Besides, Laurent's too much of a square to ever hurt you. He's not the type to play around. He'd probably propose before a single date to make it all 'proper,'" Severa said.

Noire blushed. "It's not that--!" Noire protested.

It didn't make sense. She'd fought by and against other dark mages, and they never made her this embarrassed. She didn't think about them like this, until every other thought was Laurent. Even her thoughts of him were fractured as her other self brought up rage to meet the feelings she couldn't explain in mere words.

Suddenly, the rage overflowed.

"QUIET, YOU FOOL! MY MOTIVATIONS WILL NOT BE QUESTIONED BY THE LIKES OF YOU! YOU HAVE NEVER SPOKEN CLEARLY OF YOUR FEELINGS ONCE IN YOUR SHORT LIFE!"

Severa was used to her outbursts, and simply grimaced, and pushed one of her red pigtails back with her hand. "Don't go freaking out. Nobody cares if you have a crush on that egghead. Really, you're making such a big deal over nothing. He's just a guy; not someone from a different clan that's sworn to kill your family or some forbidden love that no one can speak the name of, because everyone's obsessed with stupid marriage and babies. He's boring and annoying, but dependable and would probably make a good husband, if you're into that. You could do much worse."

"He's decent enough, for a man, I suppose. Certainly better than some of the other fools in this army," Kjelle said.

Severa smirked. "You'd never have to worry about taxes or cleaning, because he sure loves keeping things neat. He'd probably do all the shopping, too."

Noire shuddered as the rage overtook her. She clutched her talisman. "MOCKING ME WILL BE YOUR VERY LAST BREATH, YOU UTTER WRETCHES!"

Severa rolled her eyes. "Nobody's mocking you. We're just stating the facts you refuse to face. Just go tell him you have a crush on him already. This whole misdirection is as embarrassing as some of the stories of how our parents got married after knowing each other for two minutes."

"A C-crush? You all think I have a crush on him?" Noire said softly.

"It's pretty obvious. To everyone but you, apparently," Severa said. "When you talk about him you always get all weird and blushy. Besides, I would've be surprised if he's got the hots for you, too. He's always been hanging around you all the time lately, and he even switched classes to Sorcerer completely out of the left field. Leave it to the genius in our army to be totally stupid about his feelings."

It rose up again. The very indignity of them explaining to her what she could barely understand herself. Laurent suddenly changing his entire course of life to become a Sorcerer? Laurent's soft smile, and gentle, yet firm voice as he asked if she'd eaten for the _third time_ that day? 

"THE ONLY CRUSH IS HOW I WILL CRUSH YOU WITH A RAIN OF ARROWS!"

Kjelle, however, wasn't bowed by her other side. Instead a light came in her eyes, ready to fight. "I wonder if her other side would be as challenging a fight. She's got a sharp tongue, but maybe she's like Severa: all bark and no bite."

Severa whirled around on Kjelle. " _Excuse me?_ I'd be gladly let you taste my steel, because I assure you, it's just as sharp as my tongue," Severa said.

"Get in line, because first I'm going to test my mettle against Noire," Kjelle said.

Noire let out a dark laugh and lifted her bow. "IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DESTROY THIS VESSEL SO EASILY, YOU ARE MISTAKEN. TASTE MY WRATH!"

Kjelle lifted up her spear, with an eager grin. "Bring it on!"

Severa let out a sigh and shook her head. "I better go get Brady before you two idiots get each other killed."

But both Noire and Kjelle were laughing too loud while they furiously sparred to hear her muttered comment.

*

As the days passed, she couldn't stop thinking about him. His absence only made it grow worse. They said absence made the heart grow fonder, well for her it made her other side come up at the slightest provocation. So that would make it what--absence made the heart grow more violent and long for blood?

And she couldn't stop _thinking_ about him. The approximately two minutes of sleep she managed a night between the nightmares, and the panic were being stolen away by an entirely new set of Laurent-related worries. Wasn't he cold like that? Was he being corrupted by dark magic? Why was he always checking up on her, did he really think she was that weak? And even worse, why hadn't he come back to check on her again? She was split in two: part of her wanted him back, part of her still felt a simmering rage at the thought that she was seen as a pathetic weakling who constantly needed coddling.

But through it all, there was a worry that overpowered all her fear and rage. Laurent had no idea what he had stumbled upon. He was plenty smart, but his journey into the dark path could only leave him broken.

Even if he hated her completely, she had to face him once more and warn him. Dark magic was dangerous, and putting curses upon himself, oh! He could hurt himself in a way that not even a cure staff could help.

It wasn't like she was thinking of the way the sun caught his blond hair or how she'd stood behind him in the mess hall and all she could do was stare at the lines of his back. And it wasn't like she was always thinking how intelligent and handsome he was, and how lucky they that he worked so hard on the war effort.

Okay, maybe a little. Just a little. But everyone thought about him like that, right? Okay, maybe not Severa and Kjelle, but certainly the rest. 

But everything she'd meant to say was forgotten at the sight of him. He really was so composed, and attractive. Unfairly so, even. She clutched her talisman to steady her. What instead came out was a battle cry.

"BOW AND SUBMIT TO YOUR MASTER, WEAKLING."

She returned to control to find her other side had _dipped him_ , and been half on the way to what--claiming him in a kiss? _Oh!_

Laurent blushed so deeply. Noire drew back suddenly, nearly dropping him in the process.

"I'm--I'm so sorry!"

"I'm not," Laurent said. His lips were slightly parted, and oh so kissable. (Where had that thought come from? Her other side?)

"I'm sorry I couldn't hold her back. I tried so hard, but I couldn't..."

"Hold her back? I could not stand such a thing! Your rage is so utterly beautiful, like the force of a storm. Truly, I have never felt more alive than when I was near both sides of you."

"Both sides? You actually like her?"

"Yes, absolutely! And, while, in truth, I did feel the need to search for such bountiful wells of knowledge that dark magic can provide, I had other motives as well."

Noire gasped. "Other motives?!" 

Laurent nodded. "Yes... my attempts to catch your attention had not worked. Thus, I believed that perhaps I needed to research some Plegian custom I was missing."

"Wait, all that time you were _flirting?_ with me?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"You thought telling me to take better care of my bow and scolding me to eat was flirting?" Noire said incredulously.

"Yes, showing care and affection are part of a relationship, thus it is logical that showing them would be a sign of wishing to begin a relationship. In fact, my mother and father married because of her constant reminders for him to not forget his axe."

Her head was reeling. Every single conversation her emotions had swirled under the surface, mixed resentment that this side of Laurent wasn't fully hers, resentment that he was scolding her, resentment that his attention only meant he worried about the army and saw her unfit...all that time he had been _flirting_ with her?

"And too, I must admit that I theorized Plegian attire was not merely because of the intense heat, but also like a bird and its plumage in terms of courting. It does show many _assets_."

He held up his arm again in that weird gesture. Noire still had no idea why he kept doing that. Noire had to look away at that. His assets were a little too distracting. "Um, I-I wouldn't know about that..."

"Hmm, perhaps my theory was off then. When I asked my father about courting, he said 'flexing' would do the trick. I attempted to follow his example, but it was most foolish looking. However, this Plegian attire seemed a kind of 'flex' in its own."

Noire blushed. "Ah...."

Laurent continued on. "However, your mother in no undue terms told me anyone unworthy of her child would be cursed with such fury. Your father suggested that the only way to your heart was to fight 'fire with fire.' Or, as he put it, 'curses with curses, nyahaha.' I sought to prove my worthiness, and thought this would catch your eye."

Noire gasped. "Y-You apprenticed to my _m-mother_? Y-you thought _curses_ would win my affection?"

"No. I learned from books, and a seal meant for changing one's path. She was most thorny in the prospect of speaking to me again after that, though your father was quite glad to speak of dark magic with me."

His brow furrowed. "You see, your father spoke of courting your mother with 'wizard fights' I assumed it was a custom in your culture. To win your heart, I would have to take a different path. So I strove what I could to be worthy of asking for your hand."

Noire let out a cry. So _that_ was why he kept mentioning wizard fights. "There's nothing I'd like less!"

"Then, this is not an integral part your culture? Hmm, perhaps I have made a grave misjudgment," Laurent said. 

She touched to her talisman. "FOOLISH MORTAL. HAD YOU LISTENED TO THE PATHETIC WHIMPERINGS OF THIS VESSEL, YOU WOULD HAVE SURELY KNOWN WHAT THIS WEAKLING THINKS OF DARK MAGIC!"

Laurent blushed at this. "Ooh...Perhaps I was too caught up in the plans and I missed the obvious."

Noire held her bow to her breast, returned back from her rage. There was an apology on her lips, but for once she didn't have to apologize for her fractured self.

"Um...It's really true? You actually like her? I..don't have to hold back? I don't have to beg and grovel for forgiveness?"

"Yes, absolutely! Her fury is so powerful and wonderful, and such a perfect compliment for you. Both sides of you are so fascinating and beautiful. I want nothing more than to be near all of you."

"All of me..." 

Noire glanced away. "The truth is... I...couldn't stop thinking about you. Maybe I was always thinking about you and just pushing it aside. And there was so much to focus on. The war, saving this time and preventing the disaster of our time from happening, staying alive... But when you changed to a Sorcerer, I couldn't explain it away anymore. And I couldn't stop staring at you. I thought I was just worried that you would get corrupted, but that didn't explain the..." She couldn't say in words, and it frustrated her.

"But I still am worried about you as a Sorcerer, um..."

It would be so embarrassing to try and say that she'd always felt something, but saying to his face that she wanted to rip away those filmy robes and then what? Kiss him? _More?_ That embarrassment shifted to a deep anger.

"A WEAKING SUCH AS YOURSELF WOULD MAKE A PATHETIC GRIMLEAL. IF YOU WANT DARK MASTER TO SERVE, THEN BOW AT MY FEET!"

Laurent clasped his hands, his eyes were filled with wonder. "Oh, truly, Noire, nothing would please me more!"

She returned to herself, to find him closer than ever. She let out a little gasp at the proximity.

"I'm really glad," Noire said softly.

"One thing I must bring up, are the 'wizard fights.' I found that potential courtship ritual most fascinating. Of course, with your other side, I would likely be sounded beaten and dominated and forced to plead at your feet for mercy every single day... Oh the thought is so wonderful, I can barely bear it..."

"Oh, we can spar. In fact, um, that other side of me will be happy to spar. I have to warn that, um, she hits pretty hard."

"Splendid!" Laurent said.


	2. A Study of Courtship Practices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurent attempts to research courtship in order to better woo Noire, and asks his father and Noire's parents for some pointers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Precedes Through Glasses Darkly in timeline, because those last comments of Laurent talking about asking his father and Noire's parents about courting were just too fun for me to let alone.

The budget was balanced, the storage was ordered--at least until someone else pawed through it carelessly and ruined all his careful work. Laurent set upon his self-imposed rounds. Often his rounds led him straight to their most fascinating member of the army. Both fragile and volatile in turn, she drew him to her with a magnetic feeling of deep affection that he hardly knew words to describe. However, the attempts to talk with her as of late had ended up with her glancing away and holding tight to her bow.

Which led him to believe that there was much left to be researched in the art of courting.

As he walked past the training grounds, he overheard voices rising up--and laughter.

He neared to ensure that their levity did not involve something nefarious. 

"I ran into a book called 'How To Make Him Fall For You In A Fortnight... How embarrassing," Severa said. . "Just look at this part."

Kjelle laughed along. "How pathetic."

"Tell me about it. I can't believe anyone would think this would work."

Laurent drew closer. "Excuse me, if I may ask, what has drawn your attention so?"

Severa grimaced at the interruption. "What do you want?"

"We're just laughing at this stupid book," Kjelle said.

Kjelle lifted it up. Perhaps there was some knowledge to be gleaned here. After all, Kjelle and Severa were not the most discerning judges of texts. Not that they lacked intelligence, far from that. They simply were so prone to making sharp and witty comments about anything and everything, they couldn't restrain themselves with whatever they read, whether it deserved it or not.

"If you ran into a book, then it is surely out of place. I will gladly shelve it again in its proper place it for you."

"Ugh, fine. I was done with it anyways. It's so stupid it isn't even good to laugh at anymore."

"Oh, were you busy reading it, for some courtship advice, perhaps?"

Severa blushed bright. "As if! All the guys here are so stupid, and even if they weren't, that book doesn't work."

Would the findings be unisex, he wondered? Perhaps this was the answer he was looking for. Still, it was worth research. He returned to his quarters, and poured over the text. 

_*Catch his eye with a new pretty dress.  
Find something so eye-catching that he won't be able to take his eyes off of you. Even better if you show a little leg to turn his head._

_*Make sure you bump into him all the time. He can't forget you if your name is constantly on his lips. And if drastic times call for drastic measures, even plow right into him to make sure he'll _never_ forget you._

_*Buy pretty new perfume. You won't catch his eye if you smell like a stable!_

_*Don't overshadow his accomplishments. Remember, men like to be the number one at all times! Never make more gold than him, and even if you come from a more wealthy family, don't flaunt it. Hide away your gold in a secret account, or even better, invest it within more pretty dresses to keep his eyes on you. Make sure you don't outsmart him! Men hate having their egos hurt. No matter how good you are at something, make sure you dumb down your own talents to make sure his shine through._

__

Laurent had a physical shudder at that paragraph. If ever there were a series of words he wanted to erase from their world, this was it... Still, he forced himself to keep reading. There had to be some truth within to help him court Noire.

_*Always laugh at his jokes. Men have fragile egos which need to be stroked constantly._

_*Don't act too interested. Make him chase after you. Men love the thrill of the chase and get bored or scared away when women actually like them back._

_*When all fails, enhance your assets. A breastplate slightly too large can make your chest look larger, and a corset can slim. In the future, we may see magic used for cosmetic reasons, but for now, a corset is the best bet.  
_

Laurent frowned. Just reading this was giving him the beginnings of a headache. While proper hygiene was a good rule to live by, especially as it helped prevent disease, the thought that he would find intelligence a deterrent was laughable. The only man who could imagine captured by these means would be a brigand, or a complete egotistical dullard. Certainly no prize that any woman should strive to win.

He slammed the book shut. 

"Yes, I shall find a perfect place to shelve this," Laurent said.

He promptly left his quarters, and tossed it just where it belonged: within the nearest latrine.

*

After his attempts at research via books had garnered him little but frustration, Laurent decided to take a more hands-on approach, and inquire of the earlier generation of how they had successfully wooed their mates. He started with his own father, given that Vaike would never find offense in such a personal question. 

His father was swinging his axe in the practice field. Lucina had already managed to damage several dummies with her acrobatics, and his father seemed determined to decapitate the rest of them.

"Father, I have a question."

Vaike rested his axe over his shoulder, and broke into a big grin. "You always do."

Laurent cleared his throat. "The truth is..." He broke off. This was much easier to read within books, however

"Cat got your tongue? Can hardly believe it, you're so much like your mother, always with a sharp comment."

Laurent cleared his throat, and squared his shoulders as his father had often taught him to. "How did you win over mother's heart?"

He grinned over wider. "The Teach doesn't need to win the ladies, they just hear about his exploits and come on running. But, showing them the assets sure helps."

Laurent frowned. "Truly, you won her over by...a foolish display of flesh?"

Vaike laughed. "That's not it at all. You gotta have _swagger_ like you know that you're the Teach and everybody else is just a rookie."

 _Self confidence attracts a mate,_ Laurent mentally added to his list.

"You got yourself somebody you're into?"

"Yes, I suppose you could say that."

"Then let The Vaike show you THE secret."

Vaike lifted his arm, and tightened the muscles.

"Flexing is the way to really get the attention from a lot of the ladies. Some men, too," Vaike said, and burst into a big grin.

"This is entirely foolish..." Still, Laurent tried to mimic his father's motions. His robes were long and loose enough that his action showed nothing except how his arm was lifted, however.

Vaike laughed. "Guess it doesn't work when you've got a head-to-toe robes going on."

"This is the standard outfit of a Sage," Laurent said.

Vaike shrugged. "Then change it up a bit. Dress like The Vaike here."

Laurent's brow furrowed. Change it up a bit?

"That seems a poorly thought out idea. Father, I must admit, you have a very big weak spot, given that your entire chest is bare."

Vaike stuck his tongue out. "Nah, this is just the genius of the Vaike! The enemy is too distracted and scared by my muscles, they can't even hit me."

"Hmm....how intriguing. I had not thought of that line of tactics."

"Haha, that's because you're always thinking too hard. Sometimes you gotta just go with your gut, or bare your gut, same thing!" He patted his golden-brown abdominal muscles, which were extremely defined from all his constant exercise. 

Could his father actually affect enemies as such? Of course, it was difficult to tell if any of his father's claims were true, or simple dumb luck and bragging. Still, Laurent could not discount the hypothesis that his father's abs had actually won them battles, simply by being so shamelessly exposed all the time.

Laurent obviously needed to train more to match his father's abdominal achievements.

"So this was the method you used to woo mother?" Laurent said.

Vaike brushed his hand through his blond hair. Thankfully, it was not the one that held his axe, or Laurent would have to bring forth his heal staff again, just like all the other times his father had carelessly forgotten he held a weapon in his hands.

"As for your mother...I kept forgetting things and she kept following after me and making sure I hadn't forgotten my axe. She had some weird idea that my fighting was actually advanced calculus, and I convinced her to go out and get some ale and on the town. The Vaike is just that awesome, your mother couldn't resist me!"

He mentally added something to his list. _Ensure she has her weapons in order. Remind her of this at every turn. She will definitely understand your affection then._ If it had worked so surely for his parents (ensuring his very own birth) then surely Noire would know the weight of his feelings when he repeatedly checked in on her. He could even vary his methods, to checking in and ensuring that she didn't lift anything too heavy and that she ate consistantly. Why, by using these methods perfected by his own parents, then he would see Noire smiling in no time.

*

Mother always managed to make her tent into a portable library and lavatory. She'd pioneered methods so orderly and so efficient that they had gladly been adopted as the new standard. This was something that Laurent was unduly proud of, and a mark of accomplishment that he hoped to one day reach.

And even as she worked with potentially potent herbs and other ingredients boiled down to their very essence, her robes were pristine and spotless, and her auburn hair had not a single strand out of place, or a single tangle.

"Mother, if I may, I have a question."

Miriel looked up from her research. Books were laid open, beakers filled with liquid burbled about her, and papers filled with notes on her experiments and research. "Yes?"

"What made you fall in love with father?"

"A recent academic paper theorizes that all love and even the act of coitus itself is simply biological imperative."

His brow furrowed. "So, you saw father as the superior mate? How curious. After all, he is not your intellectual equal."

She lifted up a book and opened its pages. "For birds, the male must grow brightly colored feathers to attract a mate. He must prove himself the strongest, most beautiful, most fit mate imaginable. Dull feathers are a sign of potential biological weakness such as parasites, illness, or unwanted genetic mutations."

"Yes, this is truly fascinating, but how does this relate to how you married father?"

She smiled faintly. "Have you ever seen a bower bird? They build up a nest. All to impress their mate. It is quite remarkable how birds find a mate. Big displays, loud songs, and brilliant feathers."

"Yes, that is..."

At times his mother was frustratingly labyrinthine. Had he pushed her further, he would've gotten more facts and figures and hardly an answer.

Instead, he changed the subject. "What are you studying?"

"The potential for dark magic to be used as a cure."

"How fascinating," he said.

She pushed up her glasses with one hand. "Yes, it is a truly fascinating subject worthy of more study. When I spoke to a dark mage, he even theorized of the possibility of creating children via magic."

"Children formed straight through the ether?"

"Yes. Not only would it markedly reduce the pain, it would produce a chance for couples who could not usually procreate a method of doing so. Such as those hurt by infertility, and couples consisting of two men or two women."

"Excelsor! This is truly ingenious research, mother! Of course, this is no surprise, considering it is you."

She smiled. "It is still within its beginning phases. However, finding a Sorcerer to cooperate has been more difficult. Both ones within the army have been rather...difficult to work with."

He could certainly use more words than 'difficult' to describe them. In truth, it was 'difficult' even to get Tharja to give a kind greeting, let alone help within a clinical trial to benefit all of humanity. Whereas Henry was a bit too eager to cause bloodshed, and working with him always had the possibilities of careless mistakes or curses slung around like confetti at a festival. 

"One more thing," Miriel said.

"Yes, mother?"

"Robin has procured a seal which allows one to change the course of ones path. It is commonly known as a Second Seal."

"Oh? Will you use it?"

"Perhaps. More thought is needed," she said.

"Well, I must be going. I have more inquiries to make," he said.

"Mm," she said. Already she had gotten absorbed in her research again. 

 

*

Laurent heard the groan of a risen. He immediately set off on a run to the source of the sound. Right within the middle of camp, where Henry was on his knees before a caged Risen, which he poked repeatedly with a stick. His dark robes spread out far across the ground around him. His pale hair, and even the wispy texture resembled Noire so much. Laurent straightened his shoulders. He must make a good impression upon her father.

"Excuse me, what on earth are you doing?"

Henry glanced up towards him, and smile big. "Tharja got Robin's permission to study the Risen so we can better defeat them," Henry said.

"Er....right...Ahem, Henry, I must ask you about Plegian culture, if you have a moment."

Henry burst into a big smile. "Oh? Fire away! Nyahaha!"

"I attempted to research, however much of Plegian culture is locked away due to the Ylissian and Plegian conflict. If I may, could you please expound upon Plegian courtship rituals."

"Funny thing to start on! You got your eye on somebody Plegian?"

Laurent flushed a little at that. "Ahem...please, just answer the question. How did you come to marry your wife, Tharja?"

"Oh, Tharja's great! She's got the darkiest, nastiest magic around! You wouldn't believe the kinds of Wizard Fights we have! To really win someone's heart, you gotta fight fire with fire--or make that curse with curse _Nyahahah!_ "

Laurent mentally put another check on his list. _Wizard Fights are important in Plegian culture._

"Speaking of which, where is your wife? I wish to inquire of her as well."

"Oh, probably following after Robin! That's usually where she is."

"Er, that does not bother you?"

"Naw! I got lots of room in my heart. Plus, I agree with her totally. I think Robin's great, too. Real handsome, and he's got a real alluring kind of magic. I'd join in the fun and follow after him too, except I'm having too much fun 'studying' this Risen. Nyahah!"

Laurent couldn't help but wonder if this was the norm in Plegian relationships, or simply a nuance of their own. He would have to study this further.

*

He did not need to track down Tharja, for she appeared behind him shortly after his encounter with Henry.

"You."

He turned around to find her behind him. Laurent flinched and took a step back. 

"Ah, Tharja. There you are."

A tome was held to her chest. Her gaze was quite unnerving in its vitriol. She wore robes as dark as her hair, and indeed much skin could be seen through the thin robes, suitable for a desert dweller. 

( _Was this what his father meant by showing the assets?_ Laurent thought.)

"You've sniffing around where you don't belong."

"I am merely researching certain Plegian customs," he said.

"For the war effort," Tharja said coldly.

"Yes, Robin would be most intrigued by more knowledge of Plegia, don't you think?"

Tharja softened at the mention of his name.

"In truth, I wished to speak with you. ...Are there any particular Plegian courting customs I must know about?"

Her expression darkened. "You think I'm a fool? You wouldn't use those for the war. I know you have eyes for my daughter, and I won't tolerate anyone simply toying with her heart. I already had to warn that fool son of house Virion that he can keep his idle flirting and tea time to other women."

"I assure you I am nothing like Inigo in this respect."

She smiled darkly. "You want to learn more about Plegia? I'll give you a hands-on lesson in all the pain a curse can cause."

"Er...there really is no need...."

"Then, heed this warning. Next time, I'll strike in the dark without warning."

"Really, there's no need! I mean your daughter no harm! I only wish her the utmost happiness!"

But she didn't respond as she stalked away. Laurent let out a sigh. His feelings for Noire were significantly strong enough that even the threat of having Tharja as a mother-in-law didn't frighten him away. It seemed he would be seen as a marauder, an unwelcome outsider no matter what he did.

_However, if I were a Sorcerer as well, then would her opinion change?_

There was only one way to prove his hypothesis. 

"My apologies, mother. You will have to find another Second Seal."

*

He sifted through the stores, which he had just organized. However, people were always undoing his work when they came to get weapons. 

His talk with Tharja, in all its surprising brutality, left him with one more thought. Had he copied his father's strange gestures, in garb like hers, it would show clearly. 

_Show the assets_ , his father had said. Even that foolish book had echoed that. Though many of its findings were utter dreck, he could see the value in catching the eye of one's mate. Just as his mother had ascertained, birds courted by putting on the most elaborate shows of brilliant feathers.

And even more, his mother needed a Sorcerer to help within her research. Though he was far more inexperienced than Tharja, he could certainly provide help in this truly noble goal. And it would give him and Noire something else in common to speak about. He would signal to both Noire and her family that he was the utmost serious of her, for what could be a more bold gesture than changing one's class?

He could win the heart of the girl he was deeply enamored with, perhaps win over her prickly family, and he could also discover new data to make a breakthrough in his mother's studies, and even gain a deeper knowledge of magic itself. Miriel was so brilliant, and yet so distant and difficult to reach. After losing his mother within the ruined realm, he was all that more desperate to find a common ground to keep the connection to this version of her.

And all it would take was becoming a Sorcerer.

His fingertips tingled as he brushed upon the gray seal.

Logically, it should not be much different from the Master Seal which allowed him to become a Sage. However, the only way to prove this hypothesis would be to take that final plunge. He pushed back all anxieties or fears that would hold him back from reaching his true potential. 

All he had to do was remember who this was for. For Noire, to see that smile again when she saw he would move the very earth to find the way to reach her, and for his mother, to find new discoveries, new knowledge that could truly save and change lives. And even for himself, to achieve substantial growth, mastering another form of magic along the way.

He took a breath and lifted it up. He focused in his mind the filmy dark robes of a Sorcerer, on the new knowledge to be found. Electricity shot through him, changing him to his core. He shone in light in those moments, and the Second Seal disappeared.

He stared down at his hands. Filmy robes came to his wrists.

"Excelsor! How utterly fascinating," he said.

There was much to still learn, both in life, in the healing potential of dark magic, and yes, in love. But he'd just taken one great step closer.


End file.
